Super Junior series: Sapphire Blue host club
by U-knowMAX
Summary: -PROLOG- :ALSO POSTED ON AO3: Selamat datang di Sapphire Blue host club! Tempat dimana anda bisa curhat tentang masalah anda kepada 13 host professional dengan bidang masalahnya masing-masing...Read and Review please
1. PROLOG

**Super Junior series: Sapphire Blue host club**

**.::Disclaimer::.**

+I own nothing but this fic

+Inspired from a manga (lupa judulnya, pokoknya manga'nya itu 'manga tambahan' dari manga 'Pirates and the Mermaid')

**.::Cast::.**

+All member (except Henry and Zhou Mi)

+You

**.::Rate::.**

T

**! WARNING !**

+NO PAIR/FAN WAR

+NO BASH

+DON'T LIKE? SIMPLY DON'T READ!

***_Happy Reading_***

Ah, akhirnya anda datang juga

Selamat datang di Sapphire Blue _host club_!

Eh? Anda tidak berniat datang kemari?

Kkk~, jangan berbohong. Kami sangat paham isi hatimu

Anda sedang ada masalah, makanya anda datang kemari.

Anda bertanya mengapa kami bisa tau?

_Well_, membaca pikiran dan hati manusia itu sangat gampang bagi kami.

Psst, ini rahasia…

Ini bukanlah _host club _biasa.

_Host club _ini akan menarik orang-orang yang mempunyai masalah untuk datang kesini.

Dan 13 _host _disini akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu.

13 _host _disini pula, masing-masing memiliki keahlian di masalah yang berbeda.

Ah, ada keistimewaannya juga loh.

Para _host _disini, maupun _host club_nya hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang memiliki masalah.

Terdengar keren, bukan?

Oh iya, kami para _host _tidak akan membiarkan anda lepas dari kami sebelum masalah anda selesai.

Jadi…bagaimana? Apa anda akan tetap bungkam? Jika begitu, terpaksa kami harus _sedikit _memaksa anda untuk membuka mulut.

_Mwo_? Anda ingin pulang?

Hh…baiklah…

Tapi, jangan lupa.

Kami tak akan membiarkan anda sebelum kami menyelesaikan masalah anda.

Anda pasti akan datang lagi kemari…

**To be Continue . . .**

**Curcol:  
**_Annyeong_! U-knowMAX-_imnida_! Silahkan panggil Max atau U-know~

Pertama kalinya publish fic di Screenplays, jadi mohon kripik pedesnya sama sarannya dari _senpaideul_(?) yo? Meskipun ini baru PROLOG-nya aja.

Okay~ mind to RnR? Banyak-sedikitnya review berpengaruh pada kelangsungan fic n_nd


	2. Cho Kyuhyun

**Super Junior series: Sapphire Blue host club**

**.::Disclaimer::.**

+I own nothing but this fic

+Inspired from The Wizard of Kuroneko manga

**.::Cast::.**

+All member (except Henry and Zhou Mi)

+You

**.::Rate::.**

T

**! WARNING !**

+NO PAIR/FAN WAR

+NO BASH

+HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA, MOHON JANGAN TERSINGGUNG

+DON'T LIKE? SIMPLY DON'T READ!

***_Happy Reading_***

* * *

_Ini berat_

_Terlalu berat buatku_

_Sesak_

_Aku bahkan tak bisa bernapas_

_Bahkan aku sudah lupa caranya 'tersenyum' dengan tulus_

_Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?_

* * *

Suasana kota Seoul yang ramai. Entah mengapa, pikiranmu malah kosong. Kamu mengikuti kemanapun arah kakimu berjalan. Berjalan melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, pertokoan, kantor-kantor…

Sampai akhirnya di tempat ini…

KLING!

"_Annyeong_! Mari kuantar menuju bangkumu."

Seorang _namja _membawamu ke salah satu tempat duduk disini. Dia tersenyum khas saat melihatmu. Kamu tidak tau tempat apa ini ataupun siapa _namja _yang membawamu, kamu hanya mengikutinya.

_Namja _itu menarik kursi untukmu, dan ia pun duduk dihadapanmu.

Pikiran dan tatapamu masih saja kosong.

"_Gomawo _sudah mau datang lagi kemari. Jadi…apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang?" tanya _namja _itu sambil tersenyum khas

Ada jeda sesaat, sampai kamu membuka mulutmu.

"Aku…rasanya aku ingin mati saja…"

Berasa ada beribu jarum yang menusuk _namja _itu. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop_.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_…aku akan menyadarkanmu."

TIK!

_Namja _itu menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan wajahmu. Seketika pandanganmu menjadi jernih, kamu pun melihat sekeliling. Bingung apa yang telah terjadi.

"_Annyeong_." Sapa _namja _didepanmu sambil tersenyum.

Reflek, kamu bangun dari dudukmu dan menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Ah, tolong duduklah, saya bukan orang jahat." Kata _namja _itu sambil tersenyum

"_Nugu_?" tanyamu.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_imnida_. Satu dari 13 _host _disini."

_Host_? Kamu pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, kamu teringat kejadian kemarin. Seorang _namja _aneh yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang _host _dan _host club_.

"Yang kemarin menyapamu itu Teukie-_hyung_. Dia juga _host _disini." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kamu hanya mengangguk ragu. Kamu masih terlihat waspada terhadap orang yang berada di hadapanmu saat ini.

"Jadi…kalau sampai dirimu datang lagi kesini, itu artinya, kau memang benar-benar mempunyai masalah serius. Ada apa? Ceritakanlah."

Kamu menggeleng kepalamu dengan cepat.

"_Mian_, sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya permisi dulu." Kamu pun pergi dari _host club _itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak mencegahmu, hanya melihatmu yang pergi dari _host club _ini.

"Kenapa dia pergi? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" tanya suara _tenor _dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun menoleh, sekedar untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Aku hanya bertanya apa masalahnya."

"Kyunnie, kamu adalah _specialst _masalah dia, jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik dan buat ia nyaman denganmu sehingga mau menceritakan masalahnya."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu menghela napasnya.

"_Arraseo_, Sungmin-_hyung_."

* * *

"…dia selalu terlihat seperti tidak punya masalah, selain itu, dia _**SANGAT **_ pendiam."

Kyuhyun mengerang sambil menatap bola kaca yang terdapat pantulan dirimu. Tipemu adalah tipe yang lumayan sulit diatasi oleh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dia terus memikirkan supaya bisa membantu masalahmu.

Dan ide cemerlang pun muncul…

* * *

Kamu kembali dari sekolah menuju rumahmu. Sesampainya didepan pintu rumahmu, kamu pun membuka pintu itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menikahimu!"

"Apa! Kau yang tidak mematuhiku! Kau itu istriku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mematuhimu! Ini nggak boleh, itu nggak boleh. Serba salah! Sebenarnya maumu itu apa, ha!"

Kamu menghela napasmu saat melewati kamar orang tuamu. Selalu saja begini. Orang tuamu sepertinya selalu punya tenaga untuk bertengkar.

Kamu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"_Eomma…bogoshipo…_" bisikmu.

"Ah, ternyata ini masalahnya…"

Kamu membelalakkan kedua matamu, kamu pun menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati seorang _namja _yang baru saja kamu temui kemarin sedang mengintip lubang kunci kamar orang tuamu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _eoh_!" katamu agak berteriak.

CKLEK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak pelacur! Berteriak seperti itu. Kau pikir ini klub malam, ha!" teriak _eomma _'tiri'mu yang keluar dari kamarnya. Disusul dengan _appa_-mu.

"Berani sekali kau menyebut anakku sebagai anak pelacur!" kata si pria.

"Dia memang pelacur kan! Kau menikahi _eomma_-nya karena ia terlanjur dihamili oleh orang lain kan! Kau juga sama! Sama-sama pelacur!"

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang kedua orang tuamu hanya menatap datar pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Kamu hanya menundukkan kepalamu.

_Appa_mu mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul _eomma_-mu kapan saja.

"Ayo pukul kalau berani!" tantang _eomma _tirimu. Lama tak mendapat respon dari _appa_mu, _eomma_-mu melongos pergi keluar rumah.

_Appa_-mu hanya menghela napasnya. Beliau menatapmu dengan tatapan lunak dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan _eomma_-mu, ne?"

Kamu hanya mengangguk sekilas. _Appa_-mu kembali ke kamarmu.

"Kamu sudah lihat semuanya kan? Jadi, masih sudikah dirimu menginjakkan kaki dirumah seorang anak pelacur sepertiku, _eoh_?" katamu sambil tersenyum miris.

Namun hanya dibalas oleh senyuman khas milik Kyuhyun. Senyum itu seolah memilik sihir tersendiri bagi kamu yang sedang menatapnya. Seolah ingin menatapnya terus menerus.

"Aku ada untuk membantumu, ingat?"

Singkat, namun membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"_Wae_?"

"Apa mereka…benar-benar tidak dapat melihatmu? Maksudku, bukankah yang dapat melihatmu itu hanya orang-orang yang memiliki masalah? Mengapa _Appa _dan _Eomma _tidak dapat melihatmu?" tanyamu bertubi-tubi.

"Keahlianku dan masalah mereka berbeda. Jelas mereka tidak dapat melihatku. Kebetulan, aku ahli dalam masalahmu." Jelas Kyuhyun, "Di mataku, hanya ada sosokmu yang begitu tertekan karena beban berat hidupmu…" lanjutnya.

Kamu menggerakkan bola matamu ke kanan bawah. Wajah sendu terpasang di wajahmu.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"…_Eomma_-ku memang sepertinya tidak bernasib baik. Beliau dijual oleh orang tuanya dan dihamili oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Saat itu, _Eomma _masih sangat muda, sekitar 19 tahun. _Appa _menemukan _Eomma _yang sedang kabur dari tempat—yah, kau tau lah…jangan suruh aku menyebutkannya. _Appa _adalah pria yang sangat baik hati dan kaya raya. Ia tidak peduli dengan status _Eomma _yang 'kotor' di mata orang-orang. Keluarga _Appa _juga sangat baik pada _Eomma_ dan aku. Setelah aku lahir, _Appa _langsung menikahi _Eomma_. Dan aku bahagia memiliki orang tua seperti mereka…" jelasmu.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan _Eomma _kandungmu?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Kamu pun menghela napasmu.

"_Eomma_…meninggal dalam kecelakaan bus karena menyelamatkanku…ini terjadi saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun…setelah itu, _appa _menikah lagi, dengan wanita itu."

Kyuhyun menatapmu dalam sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau kesulitan menangani masalah ini, tak apa. Aku tidak memaksamu-"

Baru saja kamu menyelesaikan kalimatmu, Kyuhyun memelukmu dengan erat, sangat erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

Kamu pun terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang-"

"…tertawalah…"

"Eh?"

"…tertawalah. Jika ini berat buatmu, maka tertawalah. Pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan sehingga membuatmu tertawa."

"Kenapa…"

"_Appa_mu, pasti juga merindukan senyum dan tawamu. Jika kau menangis, bebanmu akan semakin berat…dan _appa_mu tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi." Kata Kyuhyun, "Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun kini dia adalah _eomma _tirimu, tetaplah menyayanginya sebagaimana kamu menyayangi _eomma_-mu yang dulu. Dia terlihat sangat membencimu, namun, sisi kecil hatinya dia sangat sayang padamu. Buatlah sisi kecil itu menjadi besar dengan membahagiakan kedua orang tuamu mulai dari hal kecil, seperti tertawa, sesulit apapun beban hidupmu…"

Mendengar hal ini, perlahan air matamu yang tertahan di kantung matamu pun jatuh. Antara sedih, senang, terharu…semuanya menjadi satu. Kamu memeluk balik _namja _bermarga Cho itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian, kamu pun tertawa dengan sendirinya. Ntah mengapa, terasa ringan. Bebanmu sedikit berkurang. Rasanya lega sekali…

Karena mendengar tawamu, _appa_mu pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati dirimu yang sedang tertawa.

"Sedang apa kau, _chagi_? Kenapa memeluk guling disitu?"

Kamu pun melihat kearah _appa_mu.

" 'Guling'? " –kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah apa yang kamu peluk. Dan ternyata itu benar-benar sebuah guling!

Ditengah kebingunganmu, kamu pun memperhatikan guling itu. Dan tawamu semakin meledak saat melihat gambar guling itu. Guling itu bergambar telur ungu yang menetas, dan kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari telur itu.

_Appa_mu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearahmu dan menepuk kepalamu dengan halus.

"Sudah lama _appa _ingin melihat tawamu yang seperti itu, _chagi_."

Kamu pun mengangguk, "_Nde, appa…_" –lalu memeluk guling dan _appa_mu yang dibalas dengan pelukan oleh _appa_mu.

**TBC**

**Curcol:**

Huah! Bener-bener apdet ngebut nih. Gimana? Gimana? Apa sudah cukup memuaskan?

_Mian_, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya saya apdet fic, soalnya hari Senin bakal ulangan. Ga memungkinkan untuk bikin fic…#orz

Saya sangat sadar jika chap ini kurang penghayatan, mungkin gegara ngebut apdetnya ya…tapi setidaknya, saya mau apdet yang ini dulu sebelum ulangan…

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA untuk yang sudah baca dan ripiu, mind to RnR again? Bila ada kesalahan, mohon segera beritau author ne? Untuk di-edit~


End file.
